Paranormal Investigation
by Reyna Elizabeth Masters
Summary: Danny Fenton and his friends and family take a vacation to a city with a hidden name. Danny could manage his secret before, but can he keep his ghost-half out from under the watchful eyes of Dib Membrane? Rated T for the paranoid critics out there.
1. Vacation

**Chapter One**

**Vacation**

"Danny, get in here! Your mother and I need to tell you something!" Danny Fenton, a young raven-haired teen, shuffled into the kitchen of FentonWorks, his home. _What now? _He thought. _I had to pause my game with Tucker for this! _He sat in one of kitchen chairs, slouching a little, next to his older sister, Jazz. Danny's mom, Maddie, and dad, Jack, were standing next to each other, grinning. "Your father and I have decided to surprise you this year with a small vacation to a town called…" A garbage truck backed up in front of the Fenton's house, drowning out the elusive name of the city they would be traveling to. "…in Michigan!" Maddie finished. Danny and Jazz tried to look enthusiastic about the trip, with Jazz looking slightly more convincing. "Yes, we're going on a little road trip in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack exclaimed. "You mean the RV, right?" Jazz asked. "Yes, yes, the RV, but it's more fun if you say the whole thing! I'll go get the suitcases I pre-packed for the trip!" Jack ran excitedly for the bedrooms, with Maddie close behind him. Danny and Jazz exchanged glances one reserved only for their parent's (but mostly Jack's) antics. "This is gonna be a loooong vacation," Danny sighed.

* * *

Five minutes later, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz sat in the back of GAV/RV, while Jack and Maddie argued up front on whether or not Michigan was Northeast or Southwest from them, Jack being on the Southwest side of the disagreement. "Hey, Danny, cheer up! At least your parents let us come." Sam said. "Yeah!" Tucker added, brightening. "I even brought some old DSi's that I rigged to play online games… so technically, they're DSTucker's." Danny grinned. Tucker did always have a knack for machines… just not girls. "So, where are we headed to, anyway?" Sam questioned. "Mom said it was someplace called…" A motorcycle gang roared by, covering the unknown city's title yet again. "…in Michigan." Danny said in a bored tone. Then he blinked. "Waaaaait a minnit. That's the second time it's happened. Whenever someone tries to say the town's name, something loud covers it up…" "Really? I want to try!" Tucker exclaimed. He opened his mouth, drawing in a breath, and… _SCREEEEEEECH! CRASHHHHHHH! _Two semi-trucks with _Eduardo's Tacos _and_ Crispee Chickee Chicken _printed on the sides crashed into each other. The occupants of the backseat stared in awe, horror, and possibly hunger. The other three teens turned their wide-eyed gazes to Tucker. "Maybe Tucker shouldn't try to say that city's name," Jazz suggested sheepishly. "If that's what happens when Tucker does it, I'd hate to see what happens when _Sam_ tries to do it!" Danny shivered.

* * *

Danny glided through the Ghost Zone. He was in his human form, so he was not exactly sure how he was flying. He looked down at himself. _Okay, _he thought. _I'm drifting in the Ghost Zone, in my human form, dressed in my ghost self's costume. _Quickly, Danny stuck his arms out, staring intently to where his hands should have been. He sighed in relief. "Just a dream," he whispered, releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. Danny was grateful for Clockwork's advice on normal dreams and dreams that could kill. He shook his head in amazement at the time ghost's knowledge, even though it made a little bit of sense. The halfa floated onwards until Walker's Prison loomed ahead. Suddenly, Walker himself appeared, looming over the half ghost like a skyscraper. "DANNY PHANTOM," the warden's voice boomed. "YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED YOUR SENTENCE OF ONE THOUSAND YEARS IN MY PRISON! NOW YOU SHALL FINISH YOUR TERM, OR FACE OBLIVION!" Danny tried to dodge the massive, pale hand coming for him, but, like in all nightmares, he was frozen in place. Walker snatched him out of the ectoplasmic air, throwing him hard into the prison's courtyard, where shadows lurked, waiting for the teen to get up. Danny struggled to rise, but felt as if his body were made of lead. He checked his hands again. Still nonexistent. He looked up, and as he did so his eyes widened with terror. All his enemies, all the ghosts he ever fought surrounded him, chanting his name. "Danny. Danny. Danny. Danny! Danny! DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" Danny's eyelids opened to his sister, Jazz, trying to shake him awake. "Danny! Danny, wake up!" "Wha- whazz goin on?" The ghost boy asked groggily. Jazz smiled. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! We're here.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry my first chapter's so short, but I do like writing cliffhangers, *_laughs maniacally* _and those are only fun for the author. Also, this is my very first story, so any d-bags out there who flamed, say, my brother, jsun15, but haven't written _any_ stories for the _ten years _they've been on FanFiction, can just buck off. Yes to all you bronies and pegasisters, I did just say that. BTW, the other reason this chapter's so short is because jsun15 was threatening to watch Doctor Who without me. Ciao!**


	2. Observations

**Disclaimer that I forgot to do last chapter: I do not own Danny Phantom or Invader Zim; all kudos go to Butch Hartman and Jhonen C. Vasquez.**

Chapter Two

Patience

Dib woke up to his father, Professor Membrane, squealing like a fangirl. Rubbing his eyes, he threw off the blanket and shoved his large glasses up his nose. Dib stretched and threw on a light blue smiley face t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and his trademark black trench coat. After briefly checking his impossible gravity-defying lock of hair, he slid down the stair railing and into the kitchen. Gaz, Dib's sister, was sitting across from the professor and hacking at a Breakfast Chunk with a spoon. Professor Membrane quickly turned to Dib. "Guess what, son!" gushed the professor. "Some scientists are coming to our little town for a vacation!" He squealed again, still sounding like a 1D fan. Dib took the newspaper from his dad's gloved hands and read the article.

_SCIENTISTS VACATION IN _(unfortunately, the town's name was smudged by Gaz's breakfast milk)_! Local reporter Pierce Lightning discovered the arrival of Jack and Maddie Fenton, who are coming to our small Michigan town from Amity Park, Minnesota, with their two kids and family friends, Jazz, Danny, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. These two intelligent adults are researchers in the… More on VACATION, section 2F._


	3. Suspicion

**Hello, random people that will actually read this! Sorry about the late third chapter, but my sister, CrystalMoon17, forces me to write the Evil chapters for her story, Good and Evil: Generation Five. Also, I got an Animal Jam (super cool site you should check out) membership followed by major writer's block. Another thing you should check out; Ghost of Arkham City, by jsun25. Anyway, all kudos for Invader Zim and Danny Phantom go to the amazing Jhonen C. Vasquez and the magnificent Butch Hartman.**

Chapter Three

Suspicion

Danny stretched his muscles, which were stiff from sleeping in the cramped GAV/RV. He looked out the window at the small town, noticing that it looked mostly brown, gray, and a sickly green. When his parents stepped out of the large vehicle, a reporter that looked surprisingly like Lance Thunder rushed up. Danny watched as his mom exchanged a few words with the man, who then left as quickly as he came. The teen's parents climbed back into the Ghost Assault Vehicle, and they took off to the luxury hotel, which turned out to be a very big house. Danny noticed the strange little house squeezed between the "hotel" and some apartments. It was lime green with a purple roof, and had plastic puffer fish on sticks, a few garden gnomes, and a flag that said "I 3 Earth" on it in the front yard. He also noticed the large metal tubes that stretched to the buildings on either side. "Geez," he mumbled to himself. "That looks like something the Box Ghost would draw…"

Dib dashed down the street, struggling to keep up with the huge (and very fast) camper. With his eyes glued to the moving behemoth, he forgot to watch where he was going. Dib slammed into something that felt very, very solid and covered in fabric. He looked up to find a large, no, gigantic Eurasian-looking man glaring fiercely back at him. Dib noted the equally huge muscles that covered the man. Next to the jolly giant was a fifteen-year-old-looking boy with jet black hair, his eyebrows raised. Both were wearing expensive-looking suits, although the younger one seemed to be in charge. Dib mumbled a quick "Sorry" and sprinted away as quickly as possible. There was something about the man that unnerved him, and not just a little bit. Dib shivered and kept running, finally catching up with the Fentons. Suddenly, he froze. "You've got to be kidding me…"

The first thing Danny noticed about the cul-de-sac was the kid running up to them. The halfa's curiosity rose higher when he saw the kid stop and look from the RV to the strange-looking house next to their "hotel". Then the kid shook his head, as if to clear it, and ran right up to Danny's parents, pulling something shiny out of his black trench coat. Danny tensed, but relaxed, exhaling as he realized it was just a pen. Trench Coat looked at him with an analytical gaze that made Danny feel uncomfortable, then turned back to the ghost hunters. Danny decided it was time to help Jazz and his friends unpack.

Dib shuddered, throwing images of human autopsy out of his head. He continued to run towards Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, pulling a silver pen out of his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Danny (at least, he thought it was Danny) flinch, his muscles tightening. Dib wondered why anyone would do that, if he was just pulling… He remembered his pen. _Interesting, _Dib thought. _He must have assumed I was pulling a knife on his parents… Oh well. I still need to ask the Fentons about their work. _Dib turned back to the two adults, yanked a notebook out of his jacket, and bombarded them with questions. "Is it true that you two are paranormal investigators?" he asked.

Mrs. Fenton, or Maddie, as she introduced herself, smiled. "Of course! That's we told the reporter. Right Jack?"

Jack snapped out of a fudge-filled daydream. "FUDGE! I mean, uh, yes, Maddie!" He looked around nervously.

Dib scribbled in his notebook. "Okay. Do you have any chairs in your RV?"

"Yes, but why would you need to know that?" Maddie asked, confused.

Dib looked up from his notes. "We're going to be here a while."

Danny watched Dib's interview from his room's only window. The rest of the "hotel" felt a bit like a greasy Walker's prison, but the bedrooms were sweet. Danny and Tucker's bedroom was space-themed with two of everything: pencil thin laptops humming quietly on sleek steel desks, the chairs behind them made of painted black metal (plus they spun in circles), NASA posters on the walls, white carpet, brushed steel walls (like the tables in the back of the Billiards Room at Alley Cats), and an Xbox One gaming system with wireless black controllers. Even the beds were cool. They were both desk beds, with the beds on top shaped like a space shuttle, and the desks below encased in a metal shell. You could enter a password into the door, so that no one could use the desk unless you typed the code.

"Dude!" Tucker exclaimed when he saw the room. "This is awesome!" He set a password for his room-inside-a-room, then smirked. "I dare you to figure this out. You'll never guess it in a million years!" Danny rolled his eyes and walked over to Tucker's desk bed door, scanning the letters and numbers on the pad. "Go ahead, try! There are ten numbers and twenty-six letters, so the amount of combinations you could possibly enter are almost-" He was cut off by the hydraulic hiss of the door opening. Tucker's mouth dropped open. "H-how did you…?" Danny grinned mischievously. "Tucker, you'll have to set a better password than Star. Sam and I both know." Tucker grumbled something not-so-nice, folding his arms as Danny, noticing the Xbox, almost literally floated over to it. Tucker joined him. The boys looked at each other, thinking the same thoughts. They jumped into the black game chairs and out of Michigan.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked my longest chapter so far. Also, if you don't know what a desk bed is, it's like a bunk bed, but the bottom bunk is replaced with a desk area. Whew… that bedroom description made my fingers hurt… anyway, stay tuned for Chapter Four: Investigations… otherwise you'll either be sharp or flat (I'm talking to YOU trombones)! Anyway, I'm hoping this third chapter will be my luckiest one, with three being the Phantom Number. To sum the whole thing up, you could either ignore my ranting or check my bff, Phantom J. Ryder's, story. It's called Follow in my Footsteps, and it's REALLY good! **


	4. Investigations

**¡Hola amigos! Sorry about the late-ish chapters, but with school starting I've been a bit out of it. I've been reading the Artemis Fowl series, and I'm almost done with it. I would recommend it to pretty much everyone I know! It's fantastic! Anyway, blah blah disclaimers blah blah blah I WISH I owned Danny Phantom and Invader Zim, but I don't. So there. Well, here goes nothing. Geronimo! **

Chapter 4

Investigations

Dib dashed back to his house, careful not to bump into any well-dressed people. He shivered as he remembered the vampire-like gaze of the teenager. It had seemed somewhat aloof, yet curious at the same time. Dib shook his head and kept running, keeping his thoughts focused on his notes.

Next to the "hotel", in the heart of a dimly-lit underground lab, Zim sat at his supercomputer and cackled malevolently. "So," he sneered. "Paranormal investigators? I must show them who the true ruler of this filthy human city is, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" The evil laugh that followed Zim's statement echoed through the subterranean base, as did a high-pitched scream. "YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! WE'RE GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Danny and Tucker met Sam outside of the "hotel", talking excitedly about their amazing rooms. "Your room is nothing compared to mine," Sam said, smirking. "Everything is black, and the wolf sconces on the walls have purple fire." She grinned at the thought of her Victorian room with its vampirish décor. "My windows are covered completely with black velvet curtains, and the only clock is an obsidian sundial." Sam sighed contentedly, feeling completely comfortable in the drab gray atmosphere of the town. She loosely held a copy of the _Edgar Allen Poe Complete Book of Poetry_ in her hand.

Danny wasn't so relaxed. "Don't you guys think it's a little weird that all our rooms fit our personalities perfectly? I mean, the walls of Jazz's room are completely lined with bookshelves, and there's a desk with different tests you can take." He rolled his eyes. "Mom and Dad's room has everything but the ectoplasmic sink for ghost hunting." Tucker nodded, but kept to himself. He was still thinking about the sweet graphics of the round of Call of Duty Ghosts he and Danny had played. Suddenly, he remembered the picture of the Box Ghost they had taped over the soldier's face on the cover, and had to bite back laughter.

"Aw, come on you guys, lighten up. It's only day one." Sam elbowed both boys in the ribs, accidentally dropping her book. She stopped to pick it up, and the two boys waited for her to do so. When she straightened, however, the trio saw two figures running down the street from the left. As they got closer, the three teens saw that the figures were two girls their age. The first one looked a lot like Danny, with a white streak cutting a jagged path through her raven hair. She was wearing what looked like Danny's t-shirt and jeans, but with Sam's combat boots. The second girl looked like Tucker, her dark, braided hair drumming against her back under a red beret. She was wearing clothes similar to the now confused African American boy. As they ran by, they simultaneously shouted, "Hi great-grandpa bye great-grandpa fighting Box Lunch can't talk gotta run!" Both girls jumped through a green portal, closely followed by an angry Box Lunch.

"What in the name of- is Box Lunch a teenager now?!" Danny stared wide-eyed at the entire scenario, and in a flash of green light, the girls and ghost were gone. "Well," Danny exhaled. "This town just got a whole lot more interesting."

**Bonjour! Sorry about that mini-cliffhanger. No, wait. No I'm not. You could probably jump off that one and not get hurt, but it would make more sense if you read Phantom J. Ryder's **_**Follow in my Footsteps**_**, which you should have already. Anyway, I'm really really sorry about this super-late chapter, but school has me pinned and I was almost down for the count. Also, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter! See you next chapter! (If my math teacher will let me…)**


End file.
